This invention relates to an electron beam exposing device and in particular an electron beam exposing apparatus adopting a novel projection method.
An electron beam exposure system is generally classified into a pencil beam write system (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,737) and a projection system. Among these the latter system is excellent in a "describe" speed, but it requires a mask corresponding to an original pattern i.e. a pattern imaged onto an object to be exposed. However, it is difficult to prepare such a mask or replace one mask with the other. Furthermore, it is impossible to use a pattern whose periphery is surrounded.